


Bend and Snap

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Idk if your imagine requests or open so if they are not just ignore this but could I request a bucky imagine where the reader used to be a trained gymnast and Bucky is amazed by the readers flexibility when her and Nat train togther, I loveeeeee your writing by the way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 14





	Bend and Snap

Bucky was in awe of you. His eyes were solely on you as you trained with Nat in the gym. With you being a former gymnast and protege of Lance Tucker (A/N: shut up. I had to do it okay?), you were veeery flexible. Seeing you bend incredibly low to then eventually snap back up like it was nothing was incredible!

“You might catch flies, Buck,” Steve said as he settled next to Bucky on a bench. 

Bucky looked to his friend, “W-What?”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, “Your mouth was hanging wide open.”

Bucky cleared his throat, “O-Oh. Right.” He turned his attention back to you. He watched as you weaved back and forth avoiding Nat’s hits. He watched as you did a front flip and then roundhouse kick knocking Nat on her ass, “That’s my girl,” he said with a proud grin.

Steve smirked, “Your girl, huh?”

Bucky shoved him, “Quiet.”

Steve laughed and gestured to you, who was currently helping Nat back on her feet, “You know, you could just ask her out instead of oggling at her every day.”

“I don’t oggle at her!” 

“Yeah you do,” Sam said as he settled on the other side of Bucky on the bench. Bucky immediately pushed Sam off and he landed on the floor with a thud.

Yours and Nat’s attention was called over to them. Sam was on the ground and Steve was scolding Bucky, whom had a smug grin on his face. He looked up and caught your eye. His grin grew wider as he shot you a wink. You giggled and waved to him. He shyly waved back.

Sam sat there pouting. You couldn’t help but chuckle, “You okay there, Sammy?” You called out.

“Barnes bruised my ass. Can you kill him for me?” He said in a tattling voice and pointing at his bully.

You shook your head, “No, but I can avenge you.” You looked to Bucky, “Spar with me!”

Bucky’s brows rose, “You sure that’s a good idea?”

You put your hands on your hips, “I won’t hurt you that much.”

Bucky smiled, “Confident you’ll beat me?”

You shrugged, “Guess we’ll have to find out.”

Bucky traded spots with Nat on the matt. You both went into your fighting stances, “You gonna pull those cute gymnastic moves on me, doll?”

You hummed, “Hmm. Maybe. I’ve always wanted to bend for you, Barnes.” You gave him a wink and proceeded to charge at him. 


End file.
